


Chuck Officiates

by verucasalt123



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop, Super Fluffity Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Dean/Cas ficlet for the Let's Get Gay Married Comment Fic Meme</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chuck Officiates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DragonofMordor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonofMordor/gifts).



> Maybe listen to this while you read: http://youtu.be/XiLTwtuBi-o

They didn’t pick Castiel’s Heaven as the official wedding locale. There was a lovely space created for them that looked kind of a cross between a church and a school auditorium with bleacher seats. After all, aside from Dean’s family, there would be a multitude of various and sundry angels in attendance and they’d have to have enough space for everyone. 

Things were getting kind of noisy as the gathering crowd waited for the main event to begin. A real live wedding, right here in Heaven, between a human man and one of the Lord’s own Angels. Surely, every moment of this gathering would be fodder for gossip for untold ages to come. 

Silence fell immediately, though, as the officiant appeared at the front of the space. He’d actually shaved, his hair was combed and he didn’t appear to be drunk. Maybe a bit glassy-eyed, but that could have been emotional and not alcohol-induced. 

The next sounds that echoed through the air were the first soft strings of Aaron Copland’s “Simple Gifts”. Everyone in attendance felt the beauty of the notes as they looked on while the guests of honor took their places.

John and Mary Winchester sat next to each other, hand in hand. John was still a bit taken aback and struggling with some mixed feelings about this union, but Mary was clearly overjoyed and her enthusiasm tamped down most of John’s apprehension. 

Bobby was seated next to Ellen, and, to the surprise of all those there who knew him, he was not wearing a hat. In fact, his shirt had almost certainly been ironed. He kept his gameface on, looking stoically forward, until Ellen cuffed him on the shoulder and whispered between clenched teeth, “Chill the hell out, Bobby, before you shake to pieces.” Ellen herself couldn’t have been happier. Well, Mary was probably happier. But Ellen could barely contain her excitement at seeing Dean getting married. 

As the tempo of the music picked up, from the left side of the space, Sam and Balthazar appeared hand in hand. Parting once they were in front of Chuck (God, whatever), Balthazar moved to the right and Sam stayed on the left. Sam had a hard time keeping his eyes from brimming over with tears. This kind of happiness was absolutely nothing less than what his brother deserved after committing himself to a life of selfless acts for family, friends and strangers alike. Even Balthazar, so quick with a joke and a smartass retort, so unwilling to show his emotions to anyone, even to Sam sometimes, was contemplating how his own brother, Castiel, would now be bonded in this way to a human he’d watched over, learned and loved, and how grateful he was that this man had made Castiel whole after everything he’d been through. 

By the time the crescendo built in the music, everyone was on pins and needles, waiting to see the engaged couple. The song came to its soft, slow conclusion, and Dean and Castiel walked past their friends and family to stand in front of Chuck. 

Mary and Ellen had foregone trying to hold back their tears of joy, and even Bobby seemed to be having some kind of allergic reaction to something that made his eyes red and watery. Sam held tight to the ring in his pocket, the one he would be handing to Dean to outwardly symbolize their bond. Balthazar was jiggling the ring he’d be giving Castiel in his own pocket and trying not to get overly jittery. 

Even standing just a few feet from God, Dean and Castiel had eyes only for each other.


End file.
